The Aielund Saga Act I Nature Abhors a Vacuum
by HotShot14
Summary: Two halfelves accidently stumble into a grand adventure. Bad summary... Based off a wonderful module by Savant.
1. Prelude

Well…appears I've changed my fanfiction likes to something else right now….NEVERWINTER NIGHTS ROCKS! cough Anyhow, this fic is based on a awesome module made by Savant, whom I want to give my compliments to, all characters belong to him except for my two PCs. ENJOY!

Character Sheets

**Name:** Rei Yamamoto  
**Race:** Half-elf

**Age**: 95 (I think that's roughly 35 human years)

**Appearance: **Emerald green eyes, VERY long dark brown hair (usually tucked under her helmet or armor), tan skin, about 5'10, with a strong build  
**Class:** Paladin/Samurai

**Patron**: Bishamon (Japanese god of warriors and such)

**Alignment**: Lawful Good (duh)  
**Equipment: **Sword Saint Legacy +8 (katana+ holy avenger attribute), 2 +5 keen wakizashi+5 kozuka, Hikari (looks like samurai armor mixed with a bit of western styles, the collar is extra high, concealing her whole neck but still allowing free movement, instead of sandals, they are just greaves), Cloak of Fortification +5 (is black), Dragon Slippers, Holy Belt of Priestly Might and Warding, Bracers of the Blinding Strike, Platinum Helm(shaped like a Japanese dragon face), Talisman of Pure Good (with the symbol of Bishamon…whatever it is), Ring of Protection +5, Major Ring of Universal Elemental Resistance  
**Background: **Rei was the product of the rare marriage of a elf and human, she showed from early age that she a serious thinking youth, thus, she chose the path of a paladin at an early age. However, she doesn't have a black and white view of the world thanks to her long years of adventuring and of the influence of her younger brother. She tends to try to judge people by their actions, not their looks. She does have trouble when her ideals of loyalty from her samurai side clash with her compassionate paladin side.

**Other**: She is a master at using the daisho, which is a katana and wakizashi, and 2 kozukas (which she usually keeps hidden in hidden sheaths in her thigh armor); she often stuns opponents with her surprisingly smooth and swift strikes. She does not use shields, rather just her katana and wakizashi, she can even deflect arrows and such with both blades.

**Languages**: Elven, Japanese (not sure if this is what it's called but…), Common, Draconic

**Name: **Kenji Yamamoto

**Race: **Half-elf

**Age**: 85 (roughly 25 human years)

**Appearance: **Crystal blue eyes, short amber brown hair tied with a leather band, darker tan skin, about 5'11, lithe build with muscle

**Class: **Ranger/Rogue/ShadowDancer

**Alignment: **Chaotic Good

**Equipment: **Astral Blade +8/Scimitar +5, Taralash (bow), Shadow Weave (light armor), Cloak of the Bat, Dragon Slippers, Greater Belt of Guiding Light, Bracers of Dexterity +5, Headband of Intellect +5 (as a black ninja headband), Luckstone, Ring of Resistance +3, Lesser Ring of Power, Quiver of Holding (Kenji stores many custom arrows that he makes himself in the quiver, all he has to do is think of the arrow, and the quiver will fill instantly with them)

**Background: **While Rei has the more serious nature of the two, Kenji (often affectionately referred as Ken by his older sister) is always known to have a smile on his face. He enjoys teasing Rei to the point where she just wants to knock him a good one, but the both of them work together extremely well in battle, with Rei working the front lines while Kenji peppers the enemy with arrows. She also says that Kenji has the ability to persuade a rock and bluff a cheat, Kenji only responds to this with a grin. When he has to, he dances in and out of battle swinging his two swords and frustrating enemies to no end.

**Other**: His animal companion is a panther he calls Shade. He also prefers fighting with his bow first before going melee.

**Languages**: Elven, Japanese, Common, Goblin

**History**: The two siblings grew up in the Far East, hence while half-elves, they bear a definite eastern look to them. Rei learned the art of the samurai and katana from their father, while Kenji chose to use western weapons from their elven mother. Rei chooses to be a paladin and samurai, using the armor and swords that were gifts from her father. They utilize each other's skills, such as Kenji's woodland knowledge, tracking abilities, and stealth. He, in turn, relies on Rei's powerful martial skills along with her rather charismatic nature. The two wander into the central part of Aielund apparently searching for someone, someone whom they have a promise of vengeance against.

**References**:

Rei's armor: www(dot)wizards(dot)com(slash)dnd(slash)images(slash)oa(underscore)gallery(slash)Samurai(dot)jpg (the woman dressed in blue, but Rei's armor is slightly western designed with thigh armor instead of cloth, stamped on the back is a coiling Asian dragon symbol in black) 

Rei's Helmet: www(dot)wizards(dot)com(slash)dnd(slash)images(slash)oagallery(slash)Prone(underscore)attack(dot)jpg (the man's helmet, but color scheme of armor)

Kenji's appearance: www(dot)wizards(dot)com(slash)dnd(slash)images(slash)oa(underscore)gallery(slash)Ninja(underscore)spy(underscore)Shadow(underscore)scout(dot)jpg(the man on the wall, minus the mask, headband, claws, and the cloth is black with the armor pieces midnight blue)

(sorry... doesn't seem to allow weblinks...)

Note, for Rei's samurai class, I'll be using the class found in Complete Warriors. This information is also subject to change…;) I'm always getting ideas.

**Custom Equipment**:

Hikari

This armor has always been worn by those who would take up a righteous cause in the name of the village. Rei's father said that he had received the armor in a mysterious way. When he died, Rei inherited it. She's rather closed mouth about it and usually refuses to talk about it. It has many powerful enchantments on it.

ShadowWeave:

This armor seems to have been woven from strands of the shadows themselves, it is perfect for those who would prefer not to be seen or heard. Kenji claimed this armor from a dragon's lair. It has enchantments meant to conceal and silence the user, making them almost undetectable, it can only be used by shadow dancers.


	2. Ch1

Notes:

_This means a foreign language, () will show which language._

Ch.1

Night fell silently upon the small city of Bracksworth, the rain had been falling for weeks now with no end of it in sight. The innkeeper broodingly wiped down another ale glass as he gazed out the window. "This weather's not good for business." He had heard rumors from passing adventurers whom had wandered through the town before the weather caused the roads to be closed, rumors of war. He even had two adventures still staying the inn, though only because they could not travel anywhere with the roads closed. The pair was a curious pair. Both were definitely from far away places, judging by their exotic accents and equipment. The innkeeper turned back to his task. "No need to worry over spilled ale…"

The soft clanking of armor accompanied the woman's track as she paced around her room. The blue white plated steel gleamed softly in the light of the fireplace as she paused for a minute to scowl into them. (Japanese) _"Cuso…why did this have to happen now!" _Rei Yamamoto normally didn't lose her patience easily, but the fates seemed to be working against her at this moment. She glared out the window where she could still see torrents of rain pouring down, leaving a foot high amount of water on the ground. She took a deep breath, calming herself down before she yanked up her helmet and went out the door. She went directly to another door and knocked on it. _"Ken? I know you're in there!" _

"_Hai nee-chan! Come in!" _Rei opened the door to find her younger brother balancing himself on one finger on the floor. He was not dressed in his armor, just a loose shirt and leggings. _"Just exercising, something bothering you nee-chan?" _

_"Obviously, we've been stuck in his town for over a week, it was a mistake to go through here." _Rei glared outside again. _"Come nee-san, we're going downstairs and have a talk with the innkeeper, perhaps he can help us find a way to get out of here."_

Kenji Yamamoto shrugged, which Rei couldn't understand how he could seeing how he was literally standing on one finger. He easily flipped back to his feet. _Sure, just give me some time to get dressed…and nee-chan?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_You really have to learn how to relax; I don't think I recall you ever being out of your armor." _Kenji grinned as he ducked beneath Rei's swing. Rei gave him a disgusted look before storming out to gather her things and get downstairs. Kenji's grin grew wider as he headed for his chest to pull out his own equipment.

By the time he got downstairs, he found his sister already talking with the innkeeper. By now, he was used to the odd stares his sister got. She did look out of place wearing the kind of armor she wore. Of course, in their homeland, people here would have gotten equally strange stares. Deciding he didn't want to disturb his sister, he scanned around the room. He noticed the woman he had been told was a cleric standing in near the fireplace, staring rather moodily into it. He did note one new face, as a ranger and shadowdancer; Kenji had learned to take every detail into account. A man stood alone by himself in the farthest table, staring into a mug of ale. Kenji, however, was jerked out of his detail scanning by a tap on his shoulder.

"_The innkeeper suggested we talk to the mayor about leaving the town." _Judging by the rather sour look in Rei's face, she wasn't exactly pleased about this fact. _"We should start heading out now."_

"_Hmmmm…nee-chan? See that cleric over there? I think we can ask her to accompany us."_

"…_nanda?"_

"_I've been observing her, I think she doesn't exactly like staying here...besides, we have need a good healer in our journey. Until we head farther west that is."_

"…_you put up a good point, very well." _Rei walked over to the cleric, while Kenji glanced back at the man in the corner. Judging from his dress, he looked like one of the rangers that were located around here. He recalled seeing some of them when he and his sister had traveled into the town. Kenji made his way over to the man and plopped himself into the seat across the ranger. "What troubles you friend?"

The ranger looked up at Kenji's lightly accented Common before staring back at his ale. "Sure is boring around here. Makes me want to head back to the forest. Pity I can't though."

Kenji raised an eyebrow as he listened to the man's words. "Who are you ranger?"

"My name is Dante Colt. I'm a ranger with the local regiment, but I'm on a…personal leave of absence."

Kenji's eyebrow rose higher. "Any…particular reason for this leave?

"Yep."

"…and that would be?"

"Why the hell should I answer something as personal as that pal? Brilliant thinking there. 'Oh, I'll just ask him why he was kicked out of the Rangers and because I'm so sweet and nice, he'll just tell me.' "

Kenji resisted the urge to not laugh outloud. The only sign of that was a twitch of his lip. "I'm beginning to see why."

"Well, there's that sharp mind at work again. Quick! What's ten times five!"

Kenji allowed a small grin to work across his face. "Fifty." His gaze turned to the greatsword leaning on the wall behind the ranger. "I'm guessing that's your weapon?"

"No, I'm just holding it for someone." Dante muttered a word beneath his breath. "Idiot."

Unfortunately, Kenji's sharp ears picked it up, but he chose to disregard it. "You've got one bad attitude problem friend…I like it! Would you like to accompany my sister and I? We could always use another ranger in the group."

Dante stared at Kenji. He noted that Kenji's uncovered head revealed slightly pointed ears and his slightly almond shaped eyes. Half-elf…Dante seemed to stew this information while considering the half-elf's offer. He took the time to study more of the man sitting in front of him. Kenji definitely wasn't the average half-elf, he had long midnight black hair he tied into a neat ponytail while his dark blue eyes appeared older then his appearance suggested, which appeared rather foreign. He wore a longsword and scimitar on his back along with a large longbow. Dante also noted his armor with interest. The fabric seemed to writhe and coil along while the midnight blue metal platings on the back of the hands, knees, shoulders, and forearms remained fixed.

Hmmm…shadowdancer… Dante processed all this before he spoke. " I'm great with my bow, too. Well…I've got a few weeks of leave before they'll let me back in, so I might as well."

Kenji nodded. "Alright…do you require payment?"

"I'm not a mercenary. I work for the king, pal. Duty and honor may not mean much to some people anymore, but they do to me."

Kenji's grin grew wider. "You sound a lot like my sister. I like to hear that. Well, Dante, welcome aboard." Kenji stuck his hand out as Dante took it and the two shook hands.

"Fine, just don't us killed."

"We will do our best."

Meanwhile, Rei had been talking with the cleric, and having a bit of a easier time then Kenji had. "Greetings."

"Good day to you my lady. Can I do something to be of service?"

Rei's green eyes peered at the cleric. "You are a cleric of God, are you not?"

"Why…indeed I am. How is it that you came to this?"

Rei's mouth twitched. "I have run into other clerics as well. Tell me, what brings you to Bracksworth? I highly doubt it's the weather."

The cleric's smile was like the rising sun on a clear day. "Certainly not. I am one of the few clerics that his majesty did not take with him on his expedition west, so I thought to make myself useful in some fashion."

"Ah…any luck?"

The cleric shook her head. "Alas, this place is quite peaceful, and dare I say it boring. Aside from the occasional broken arm or leg, there has been little chance to serve."

Rei nodded, she knew what it felt like to be stuck with nothing to do. "I see…well, my brother and I are heading to the mayor to see if we can leave this town. We could use a healer in our group. Would you like to come along?"

The cleric's face brightened up. "I am! To be honest, I was nearly at the point of returning to the Church of Culdeny for reassignment. But it would be good to be of further use."

Rei's mouth curved into a slightly smile. "That is good to hear. Please, allow me to introduce myself." Rei bowed slightly. "I am Rei Yamamoto, paladin and samurai of Bishamon." She nodded toward Kenji. "That is my younger brother Kenji Yamamoto, ranger and shadowdancer of Daikoku."

The cleric's face appeared puzzled at the mention of strange deities. "Well met! I am Nellise Sanneman, and I am at your disposal."

"A pleasure to meet you Nellise. Shall we get going?"

"Indeed! Let our adventure begin."

**Whew…finally! I thought I would never get this done…Hope you all like it, and please review!**


	3. Ch2

Ch.2

**Mayor's Office**

Rei shoved the door open and was soon hit by a cold, and rather moist, blast of air. She shivered slightly before fully emerging from the inn. Luckily, the entrance had a bit of a roof over it, so she wasn't immediately drenched in rain. "This is one of those times where I appreciate my homeland."

Kenji kept a chuckle in check as he stood next to his sister. "Soooo…where is the mayor's office?"

Dante, having emerged with Nellise, pointed at a building. "That one stupid."

Kenji chose to ignore the word that came with that comment before striding out. The ends of the black headband he wore around his head flapped in the wind. He remarkable managed not to wince as the rain immediately soaked him to the point of looking like he just emerged from a lake.

Rei mustered up her self control before following her brother, using her cloak to try and strive off SOME of the rain. Dante and Nellise soon followed. "I will be glad when I finally leave this rain drenched town…"

Moments later, after a futile attempt to at least attain some degree of dryness, Rei now stood before the mayor of Bracksworth. "Sir…a moment of your time? We wish to leave Bracksworth…"

Mayor Olaf Waynolds, however, look like he was VERY hesitant to fulfill that request. "Honestly, this couldn't have come at a worst time!"

Rei's brow raised ever so slightly as she heard this statement. "And that would be why?"

"I…have a bit of a crisis on my hands that is preoccupying my mind at the moment…I am terribly sorry."

Siblings exchanged a quick glance between the two of them. Rei chose to continue speaking, this time adjusting her tone to a something a bit like a calming advisor. "And what kind of crisis is this?"

"We have bandits to the north, barbarians to the east, AND we've been out of touch with Fort Highmarch for a week! Until we learn more information, I can't authorize anyone to leave!"

Only Rei's supreme sense of discipline kept her from making a grimace. "Hmmmm…Waynolds-san?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh…I apologize, in my country that is how you address someone with respect. If you wish, my brother and I can assist you in these matters if it will allow us to leave."

Olaf took a moment to digest this, and to study the siblings. The way Rei stood with her hands crossed over her chest allowed full view of the handles of two obviously powerful blades hanging from her belt. Her draconish helmet hung by straps attached to the neck of her armor, leaving both her hands free. Not to mention that the two screamed experienced warriors and adventurers.

"…well…there is one matter I could ask you to look into for me. If you succeed at it, I'll hire you to investigate the south gate."

Rei rubbed her chin with her hand while considering. It was the step in the right direction, even though they had wanted to leave through the north gate…"Very well, what is this matter?"

"It's rather delicate. An associate of mine is seeking to discredit my name and oust me from this high office. She wants 1000 gold pieces to keep her silent!"

Oh great…a blackmail issue. Rei thought of this rather bitterly to herself. "I'm guessing you want us to either persuade her not to…discredit," Rei put emphasis on the word," you?"

"Yes indeed! I've tried reasoning with her, but she won't cooperate. I'm not one to turn to, ah, shall we say 'strong-arm' approaches, but if you could convince her, I will make sure it was worth your while."

Kenji finally spoke up at this moment. "This sounds…rather underhanded, but, if it's the only way for us to get one step closer to leaving this place, so be it."

Olaf visibly wilted with relief. "Thank you! There are some documents that she has, that she shouldn't. I would like those documents returned at once."

"Very well, what's this lady's name and where can she be found?"

"She is a halfling named Merin, and she lives next to the blacksmith's in a small house facing west."

Rei nodded. "We shall return when the task is done." With a sweeping motion of her cloak, she exited, followed by her brother and two companions.

Kenji spoke up as soon as they were outside. "I don't know…this entire thing really doesn't sound right?"

"Oh really? When did you figure that out genius?" Dante's sarcastic voice still had no real affect upon the half-elf.

Rei sighed. "We really have no choice in the matter; let's just get this over with…"

**Outside Merin's House**

Without much trouble, they found the said house. Kenji muttered, he and Rei had had an argument on what to do first. "I still say we should just go in."

Rei shot him a rather filthy look before raising her fist and knocking on the door. "Who is it?" The voice was feminine, but showed that it was no child's voice.

Rei cleared her throat. Dante and Kenji rolled their eyes while Nellise looked approvingly on. Rei carefully used one foot to stomp on her brother's and Dante's feet. The two let out short curses before Rei returned her attention to the task at hand. "Merin? This is Rei, I need to speak with you."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." The tone now changed to have a rather menacing note to it.

Rei frowned slightly. "This is rather urgent, I suggest you open the door."

"Let me think about that. Hmmmmm….NO! GO AWAY!"

Rei's frowned deepened. "This door won't stop me Merin, I suggest you open the door, or I'll force it open."

"I'd like to see you try!" With that final tone, Rei could see this conversation was over. "Now…we have two choices, we can either pick the door, or smash it."

Kenji opened his mouth to suggest that he would pick it, before Dante whipped out his greatsword, and with one mighty swing, knocked the door off its hinges. "Uh…forget I was going to say anything."

Rei's face gave a twitch before she decided she would rather say nothing. Instead, she shoved the now smashed door and into the house. Her sharp eyes took in everything before they landed on a rather beautiful Halfling who wore a rather flat expression on her face.

"Breaking into my house, hmm? Very bold of you. I'm surprised you got through my door actually. Obviously not thick enough."

Rei ignored the sarcastic tone of the halfing, she had learned never to underestimate anyone. "We just came from the mayor's office, we need to talk. No excuses."

" I might have guessed. Olaf send you over to 'toss me about', yes?"

" I don't like to use that term, rather to persuade you. Why are you blackmailing the mayor?"

"Heh, from that tone, I can tell you're a paladin. Very…self righteous. As for the answer to your question. Because it's good money, my dear! Certainly enough for me to relocate back to Fairloch where there is some culture."

Rei frowned big time at this. "Well, we had a bit of a deal with the mayor, to complete it; we're going to need those documents you have in your possession."

"And why should I do that sweetie?"

Kenji piped in; his tone was drastically different from his normal light and cheerful tone. Now it was rather menacing with a sharp edge. "Because we're asking nicely."

Merin gaped at them before bursting out laughing. "Ha! You seriously think that I'm going to..."

This time, Dante decided to put in his gold piece. "Hey, pint-size! My friends here may be all sweetness and light, but I ain't so nice. In fact, if you don't hand over the stuff, I'll smash your annoying little face."

At this, Merin's face changed to that of slight fear. "Look, I don't want any trouble! This isn't working out as I had hoped. The documents are in the drawers behind me. Take them and get out."

However, Rei and Kenji noted something in her voice that put them on their guard. Rei nodded for Kenji to go over to the drawer. With an acknowledgement, Kenji made his way over to the drawer with an air of indifference, which belied his sense of alertness. He put his hand out to the drawer and tugged. His eyes narrowed, the drawers were locked!

"NOW!" Suddenly, a sling bullet whisked what seemed to Dante and Nellise, thin air, but to Rei and Kenji, they had already seen it coming. With a blur of motion, Kenji whipped out his scimitar and blocked the stone while Rei leaped forward while drawing out her katana. Merin had only a moment to see as the blade whisked down, and soon she saw nothing at all. Kenji now used his legs to propel him forward at a Halfling that had been hiding in a shadowy corner. The assailant had no time to whip out another stone before Kenji's blade forced the Halfling's head to bid farewell to the rest of her body.

"Well, that was one way to get the adrenaline going." Kenji's voice was once again cheerful as he wiped the blood off his blade before returning it to his sheath. Rei also followed his example. "Now if you'll excuse me. "He pulled out several lockpicks and began to work on the drawer.

Nellise was looking in amazement at Rei. "You…moved so fast…how did you…" Rei held up one hand.

"My father taught me always to be aware of your enemy's motives…Merin was defiantly the type to try and ambush us when she thought our guard was down." She gave a disgusted glare at the would-be-backstabber's corpse. "Of course she, unfortunately, won't have the chance to do that again."

"AHA!" Kenji had managed to pick the lock and was now standing next to his sister, triumphantly holding the documents. Rei took them from his and leafed through them, as her companions watched, a rather dark expression crossed her face.

"Something wrong pally?" Dante's rather apathetic use of the slang term for paladin was rewarded by a sharp glare from Rei.

"It would seem our mayor has been involved in some recent illegal activities. Mainly looks like extortion and such…I suggest we have a word with him."

**Mayor's Office**

Olaf looked expectedly up at Rei and her company as they entered. "Welcome! What news?"

In answer, Rei lifted the documents out of one of her bags of holding and held them up.

"Excellent! I'll just take those…" He reached out for them, but Rei lifted them slightly out of reach.

"Just a moment mayor. I had a look through this document and it looks like you're involved in some shady dealings."

The mayor looked rather outraged. "That's none of your business!"

Rei walked forward and loomed over the mayor, who quickly quailed under her stern façade. "I'm making it my business. I just did your dirty work for you and I want some answers! I had to kill Merin before I could get these documents."

The mayor blanched, before giving in. "Well since you insist... There's a man up in Culdeny who came to me with a great offer. Make me lots of money, very little risk. So what if it was a little unethical? No-one was hurt - it's a victimless crime!"

Nellise now spoke up in a rather outraged tone. "Victimless? That money has to come from somewhere, Olaf, and I'll wager you've had to tread on a few toes to obtain it."

"That's the nature of business, my morally outraged friend. If I didn't do it someone else would have."

"That doesn't make it right. I could expect such dealings from some businessmen, but you are the Mayor! You shouldn't be getting into such affairs."

"Perhaps you are right. I assure you, I will give this a great deal more consideration in the future." Obviously, no one was convinced by the mayor's statement, but none chose to voice their opinions.

"What was his name?" Rei had backed away now.

"Ronald Bartlett. He's a legitimate businessman, and a powerful and influential man, so I'd think twice about irritating him if I were you."

"Ronald Bartlett…" Rei carefully stored the name in a corner of her brain. "Let me worry about that. Here, have your papers back."

"Well…good work. This could have been very embarrassing for me and my business partner."

Rei answered with a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice. "I'm sure it would have been…now for our deal?"

"Ah yes of course. As it happens, I have to send some requisition forms to Highmarch anyway."

"I'm guessing you want us to deliver these forms?"

"Indeed. There must be something along the south road that has broken out lines of communication."

"We'll worry about that." Rei carefully placed the papers in a bag of holding. "To whom do I give these forms to?

"The captain of the guard. He'll take care of that and quite probably give you something to return here with. I believe about 200 gold pieces."

"A fair price for such a novice task. We will return shortly."

"I wish you luck Rei and Kenji." The party departed outside.

"Well, this assignment sounds like a piece of mochi."

"A piece of what?"

"Oh, sorry Nellise. It's a cake like thing from my homeland."

"Kenji…"

"Sorry, sorry."

Rei walked over the stable where she and Kenji had placed their mounts. Rei's mount was a magnificent white mare, who tossed her mane with joy before nuzzling her master. Kenji's mount was a black stallion, who radiated an air of annoyance and turned his head away from his master.

"Ah come on boy…you know I didn't MEAN to leave you in here for so long!" Kenji pleaded with his horse while offering tidbits as offerings of peace.

Nellise looked awestruck at Rei's mount. "Is that…a paladin's mount?"

"Indeed it is…she's very intelligent and has been a faithful companion for a long time." Rei stroked the mare's muzzle affectionately. "Her name is Yuki; it means snow in our language." Yuki gave Nellise a look before being content to have her nose rubbed.

Kenji had managed to appease to his mount with a few carrots and sugar cubes. "And this proud feller is Yami, which means dark. He's got attitude I can tell you that." Yami gave a hard nudge which almost knocked Kenji over. "Ok ok, I take it back." Yami then looked at Dante, then back at his master. Kenji fell silent for a moment before turning a glance to Dante.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Oh…nothing…Yami just made a comment that's all." Kenji grinned mischievously before he mounted up. Rei did so in a similar fashion. Dante casted him a suspicious glare, but chose to say nothing.

"Hmmm, for you two. We happen to have two spare horses, we use them mostly for carrying extra equipment, but I believe they are strong enough to carry you. "Rei pointed at a handsome chestnut stallion. "That is Spark, a gift from an adventurer friend we traveled with for a while." She then pointed at a dark chocolate brown mare. "And that is Lash…you'll find out why she has that name if we ever encounter combat." Nellise chose to ride Lash while Dante mounted Spark.

With gentle nudges, the four companions exited the stables while Rei pulled her helmet over her face. The two new companions had to admit she looked rather frightening with the leering dragon face on the helmet. After showing their pass to the south gate guard, the four set off. Ready to face a new adventure.

**Well…that wasn't so hard…all credit once again goes to Savant. Please read and review!**


End file.
